Un peculiar libro One-Shot
by I'm Asuka Dattebayo
Summary: Reto...#4 / – ¿Qué es esto? –se pregunto a si mismo tomado entre sus manos un peculiar libro de un blanco marfil y con letras negras las cuales conjugaban una oración que lo dejaron en shock.


•**Comentario de la autora: **

_**¡Chíkmàa!**_

Bueno este es mi primer GaLe publicado y weeeeeeno espero que les guste C: pronto estare subiendo mas y

Bueno rápidamente les explico mi reto.

Consiste en escribir un total de – One-shots y/o drabbles sobre mis parejas favoritas.

este es de _Gajeel_x_Levy_, pero si también te gusta:

_Kakashi_x_Anko_ (Naruto)

_Naruto_x_Sakura _(Naruto)

_Shikamaru_x_Temari _(Naruto)

_Leon_x_Ada_ (Resident Evil)

_Vegata_x_Bulma_ (Dragon ball Z)

_Natsu_x_Lucy_ (Fairy Tail)

Subire el mismo reto -_- de cada una con la misma cantidad asi que… a volar la I-M-A-G-I-N-A-C-I-O-N

•**Nº: **#3

•**Título: **Un peculiar libro

•**Pareja: **Gajeel x Levy

•**Anime/Juego: **Fairy Tail

•**Rating: **K+

•**Drabble/One-shot: **One-shot

•**Cant. ****De palabras: **640

•**Advertencias: **ninguna C: (No estoy ni pervertida, ni violenta ni nada parecido ;D)

•**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes de Fairy Tail me pertenece, estos son de total propiedad de su creador y solo hago uso de estos para la creación de esta historia ficticia para el entrenamiento personal y de terceros; además de ser sin fines de lucro.

•

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••

•

*El pelinegro cerró la puerta tras de sí soltando un leve suspiro al agradecer el por fin haber llegado a casa, camino hacia la sala encontrándose con su compañero exceed dormido en el sofá de la sala tapado por una delicada y suave manta de un tono azul, sonrió y levemente rio con su típica risa, apago las luces y se dirigió a su cuarto al cual entro lentamente al divisar como la joven se encontraba sentada en el sofá dormitando, camino hacia ella y lentamente la tomo entre sus brazos alzándola y dejando caer las cosas que tenia sobre ella –la manta que cubría sus piernas y el libro entre sus manos– camino con ella hasta la cama en la cual deposito el fino, delgado y pequeño cuerpo de Levy quien sonrió levemente, se recostó junto a ella en la cama matrimonial y la acobijo con las sabanas de un tono azul oscuro y de detalles en rojo, se mantuvo así durante una hora contemplándola y acariciado los mechones de cabello azul que se encontraban sueltos debido a que no llevaba el típico pañuelo. Tras esto se levanto se cambio de ropa vistiendo su pijama que parecía ser un buzo y una musculosa ambas de un tono negro. Camino hacia el sofá en donde se había encontrado durmiendo la maga de escritura solida y tomo la manta la cual doblo y dejo sobre el asiento, se agacho al divisar un pequeño libro que llame su atención.

– **¿Qué es esto? –**se pregunto a si mismo tomado entre sus manos un peculiar libro de un blanco marfil y con letras negras las cuales conjugaban una oración que lo dejaron en shock.

"_**Todo sobre el embarazo"**_

Miro rápidamente a la peli azul que descansaba en la cama totalmente arropada mientras que dormía plácidamente, ahora comprendía el por qué de los malestares de la enana, los vómitos, antojos por comidas tan raras que lo hacían cuestionarse si llegarían a moverse, los repentinos cambios de humor y el por qué ya no dejaba que la tomara por el torso.

– **¿Sucede algo Gajeel?– **pregunto inocentemente la McGarden quien lentamente abría sus ojos después de una larga siesta y refregaba sus ojos debido a la luz que lastimaba sus ojos de tono chocolatoso.

– **¿Voy a ser papá?–** pregunto aun con sus ojos y boca abiertos demostrando su sorpresa y la misma acción gesticulo en su rostro la pequeña quien observaba como el Dragon Slayer sostenía en su gran mano el ejemplar de uno de los tantos tomos que cuidadosamente había escondido de su pareja pero que había olvidado guardar tras quedarse dormida en el sofá.

_**-Hai-**_ fue lo último que escucho musitar su enana antes de desmayarse y cayendo en el suelo asustando a Levy y despertando incluso a Lily ante el sonoro golpe.

_**-¿Qué sucedió?-**_ pregunto la pequeña pantera entrando al cuarto y divisar la imagen de él Dragon Slayer desmayado en el suelo

_**-La sorpresa-**_ dudo en continuar pero embozo una sonrisa continuo ahora mirando al exceed _**–Fue mucho para el-**_

_**-Levy-**_ el pequeño bajo cabeza con sus ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados. Negó lentamente con la cabeza _**–Te dije que debías decirle antes-**_

_**-Gomen-**_ sonrió.

_**-Ahora déjame ayudarte, lo levantare-**_ dijo tomando su forma más grande.

_**-Arigatou-**_ le agradeció al pequeño compañero de su novio, y es que ahora que lo piensa mejor el exceed tenía razón y es que si no hubiera sido por la –en ese entonces- tonta teoría de él no se habría practicado los exámenes para saber que esperaba un mini-gajeel.

_**-Ahora, cuando despierte no se lo confirmes tan de golpe o será peor-**_ dijo volviendo a su pequeña forma y salir del cuarto.

_**-Te amo Gajeel-**_ susurro tras apagar las luces y haberse recostado junto a el inconsciente y fuera de combate Gaajel Redfox, junto al futuro padre.

•

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••

•

•**Reto previo:** "_Esposas_" (Ada x Leon) [Resident evil]

•**Próximo reto:** "_Lo prohibido es demasiado...Tentador_" (AdaxLeon)

•

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••

•

•**Comentario de la autora:**

¡AMOOOOOOOOOOOOOO A ESTA PAREJA! *w*

Es que me recuerdan a Vegeta y Bulma -w- mi pareja favorita de toda mi vida :3

Pronto se vendrán mas ;)

•_~Asuka Dattebayo!_


End file.
